This invention relates generally to attachments for ladders, and, more particularly, to attachments for ladders for standing upon by the user.
A conventional ladder having either square or round rungs offers little comfort to a user who must stand on the ladder for numerous hours doing particular jobs. General types of platforms have been provided in the past but each type has disadvantages that make use difficult. Some types are only hooked over a rung and thus easily removed and are not usually stored on the ladder when not in use. Other types offer elaborate latching means for holding the platform to the ladder rung but usually are not stored on the ladder or if so, protrude either from the front or the back to possibly interfere with other objects.
These draw backs have motivated a search for a platform that minimizes the above difficulties.